Survivor Series (2010)
Survivor Series (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). It took place on November 21, 2010, at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. It was the 24th annual Survivor Series event and eight matches took place. The Survivor Series chronology was originally set to end with the 2009 event when during a press conference held on February 11, 2010, WWE chairman, Vince McMahon announced that WWE would drop the Survivor Series name and re-brand the event. However, following public outcry and several different fan petitions the name was later reinstated and in June 2010, WWE started to release tickets for a 2010 event. Storylines Survivor Series featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds, plots, and storylines that were played out on World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television programs. Wrestlers portrayed villains or heroes as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. The main rivalry from Raw involved The Nexus leader Wade Barrett against champion Randy Orton for his WWE Championship with Nexus member John Cena as the Special Guest Referee. At Hell in a Cell, two months earlier, Cena lost a match against Barrett, forcing Cena to join Nexus. His main priority as a member of Nexus was to help Barrett secure the WWE Championship from Randy Orton, having Cena help Barrett during a Battle Royale to name a number one contender and forcing Cena to help him during his match against Orton at Bragging Rights. At that match, if Barrett did not win the match, he would have Cena fired for breaking their stipulation from their match at Hell in a Cell. However, Cena attacked Barrett during the match giving him the win via disqualification, though Orton still retained the title. The next day on Raw, when Cena won a match against Orton, Barrett named Cena the special guest referee for their match at Survivor Series. This time, if Barrett did not win the title, then he would have Cena fired, but as an incentive for Cena to perform his duty, if Barrett did win the title, Barrett would relieve Cena from his obligation to Nexus. On the November 8th episode of Raw, the General Manager made the stipulation that the match can only be won via pinfall or submission; in addition, the other members of The Nexus were banned from ringside. The main rivalry from SmackDown involved the World Heavyweight Champion Kane against Edge for the World Heavyweight Championship. After defeating his half-brother The Undertaker last month at Bragging Rights after their three-month war, Alberto Del Rio, Rey Mysterio and Edge all interfered in Kane's "funeral" for the Undertaker. Afterwards, all three competed in a match against each other for a number one contender spot. At the end of the match, Edge came out victorious and thus became the number one contender against Kane at Survivor Series. Over the next weeks, Edge abducted and psychologically tormented Kane's storyline father Paul Bearer. Aftermath The next night, on Raw at the Amway Center in Orlando, Florida, Cena thanked the WWE Universe and was given an ovation by other wrestlers backstage as he exited the arena. Barrett taunted him on his way out. The following night on Raw, Wade Barrett demanded a rematch against Randy Orton for the WWE Championship. During the match, John Cena (who had been fired the previous night) attacked Barrett, costing him the match. Immediately after this match, The Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank briefcase and defeated Orton to become the new WWE Champion. At WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs 2010, The Miz successfully defended his title against Randy Orton in a Tables match. With The Nexus having assaulted security, John Cena was free to enter the arena and attack any and all members of The Nexus. Eventually a mutiny formed within The Nexus, and they threatened to kick Wade Barrett out unless he rehired John Cena. Along with that, the rehiring of Cena was met under the condition that Barrett would face him in a Chairs match at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. Cena would go on to win the match at the pay-per-view. On the following episode of SmackDown, Kane granted Edge a rematch for the championship in return that his storyline father Paul Bearer would be released from being hostage by Edge. Edge took the opportunity; however, Bearer would still be held hostage. Before the pay-per-view, Kane pushed what he thought was another dummy off of a ladder, only to discover it was actually Paul Bearer himself. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Kane was scheduled to defend his title in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against Edge; However, Rey Mysterio and Alberto Del Rio, who were in a feud of their own, were added to the match courtesy of SmackDown GM Theodore Long, thus making it a fatal four-way. At TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Edge would go on to win the World Heavyweight Championship. Natalya and Beth Phoenix's feud with LayCool led to a tag team tables match at TLC, which Natalya and Phoenix won. After Survivor Series, the 2010 King of the Ring tournament took place, with John Morrison and Sheamus making their way to the finals. Sheamus would win, becoming the 2010 King of the Ring; he and Morrison would wrestle at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs in a ladder match to determine the #1 contender for the WWE Championship, which Morrison would win. Justin Gabriel and Heath Slater would lose the WWE Tag Team Championship to Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov. A rematch was granted at TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs, but Marella and Kozlov would retain the titles. Results Other on-screen personnel See also * List of WWE pay-per-view events * Survivor Series Category:Survivor Series Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Category:2010 Pay-Per-View Events